


03:44

by chrysozonite



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mention of Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Graduation, Self-Indulgent, They/Them Pronouns for Sakuma Rei, Vampire!Oogami Kouga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysozonite/pseuds/chrysozonite
Summary: Rei does not know and Koga would like it to stay that way. Their brother has an idea of who — or what he might be but kept it a secret from the well-known vampire of Rhythm Link. He could still hear Ritsu’s shocked face when he explained the entirety of his situation when he was caught drinking from a packet that no decent human would have done. Ritsu’s questions, as well as threats, still ring in his ear.After all, who would’ve thought that the lone wolf of the Ensemble Square is a vampire all along?
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. i.

With cautious, tiptoed footsteps, Koga managed to leave the sleeping Rei Sakuma in their shared bedroom, closing the door behind him. He can’t seem to fall asleep, even with his beloved’s scent surrounding him as they suddenly decided to be the “little spoon” for tonight. They recently learned the term from Kaoru, who lives in the unit above them. 

Ever since then they always try to switch places while sleeping. Koga finds out that he doesn’t enjoy being the “little spoon” nor being the “big spoon” at all. There are always distractions no matter where he is positioned. 

Being the little spoon makes him closer to Rei’s heart where he can hear the blood pumping in and out of its chambers. If Koga dares to look up he’d have a clear look of their neck, so clean and spotless. The skin on Rei’s neck is thin, just one hard bite from Koga then it could bleed. The scent there is enticing, too, no matter how they spent the night together. There were several times when Koga stared at it after they did some sexual activity, the smell of sweat strong that he had to bite his own lips to prevent himself from attacking them, sometimes even drawing blood from himself.

Rei does not know and Koga would like it to stay that way. Their brother has an idea of who — or _what_ he might be but kept it a secret from the well-known vampire of Rhythm Link. He could still see Ritsu’s shocked face, as well as the gasp he emitted when he explained the entirety of his situation when he was caught drinking from a packet that no decent human would have done. Ritsu’s questions, as well as threats, still ring in his ear. 

After all, who would’ve thought that the lone wolf of the Ensemble Square is a vampire all along?

But, ah, that’s not very important now. As long as the secret stays hidden and his cupboard doesn’t run out of blood packets, he’ll be fine. He considers himself lucky that Rei does not use the kitchen very often even when they started to adopt a child due to their inability to cook. And even if they do, Koga managed to find somewhere where he can hide those safely so it doesn’t matter. 

What matters now is how should he make himself fall asleep… 

Rei has started to become more of a light sleeper nowadays, unfortunately. There were even times when he was almost caught drinking from a packet at midnight. A notable one is when they woke up wearing nothing but the unbuttoned polo shirt they wore before they slept. Almost made Koga choke out his drink. 

The young man shakes his head. That certainly can’t happen again! It was embarrassing enough to almost spit out the blood he was drinking then, but the dreams that followed after that are some that he prefers not to share with anyone. 

For now, he has to do more research regarding the Sakuma family’s family background. Who convinced them that they’re all pureblood vampires; what convinced them that they’re even vampires when Koga could see that they’re all anemic little bitches who want to consider themselves greater than others for being sick, even inventing some practices that even Koga’s family would not think of, partly because it’s useless.

Reading Latin, or reading, in general, is not something that Koga likes to do, but a part of him tells him that he has to. No, he does not have connections to his family anymore; he cut them off entirely the moment he started living in an apartment unit near Yumenosaki when he was still a second year. In reality, he does not need to make so much effort in researching his lover’s past. 

Koga just _wants_ to do it because if they’re a vampire and still alive under a different guise now, he would definitely travel the world to punch their face. It wouldn’t kill them, no. Koga would prefer to kill them, but making them live their life in fear of him even though he has long escaped from their family and made a new identity for himself gives him pure bliss. 

“Well then,” he huffs out, pulling a hardbound book part of the collection he borrowed from Ritsu. “Looks like I haveta spend time with ya for a while, huh. Don’t worry; It’s just ‘til I can get myself to sleep again.”

“Ah, forgot my drink…” Muttering, he taps his fingers on the wooden desk, having an inner conflict with himself if he should get a cup of blood. He’s been living for … quite an amount of time. Koga tries not to remember, but he is pretty young for a vampire. The only problem is that he has quite a huge appetite, especially if he goes through at least 2 weeks of no blood. 

And the day today is … the fifth day of the month. Seventeen days from the nineteenth of last month when he drank a packet before they started their shooting for his MV together with Mao Isara. 

Yep. Koga definitely needs blood. No wonder Rei’s nape looked so enticing when they fell asleep a while ago. He thought that they simply look pretty, nothing else. Well, Rei _does_ look lovely, like an ethereal god of … something. Porcelain skin? Sultry voice? Tiddy? but is that really a problem his mind should handle right now?

At the moment he should get himself something to drink. Blood, preferably. But first, he should make sure that Rei won’t be able to know about Koga reading this book. Luckily for him, he found out a few years ago about the hidden compartment this desk has and hasn’t told them about it. Yet. 

“… Time to get a drink.”

—

Without the warmth of their beloved embracing them, Rei soon wakes up. They spent the first few minutes mumbling, whispering sweet nothings to … well, nothing. Their red eyes scanned the dark when Rei turned their body around, finding any traces of their most loved one beside them. 

“ _Koga?_ ”, their voice echoed around the quiet room, hoping to get a response. Maybe even a sign of Koga’s presence around? They closed their eyes, nuzzling the pillow they chose to embrace. 

Koga will make his presence known soon. Rei would feel his hard, calloused hand from the time he played his guitar running through their hair later, and they would softly grab it with their own hand, either holding and intertwining their fingers with his or placing it on his cheek, comforted by its heat.

Rei has become dependent on the feeling of Koga near them at some point in their life. They can’t help it, they can’t help it. Everything about him is full of life, a complete opposite of how they view themself who’s been called a creature of the night ever since they were born. .

If given the chance, they would have written a thousand symphonies of their love for this young man. The lyrics will contain all the praises Rei can’t say on their own without getting flustered, melodies used will be the ones the two of them made at nights when the other can’t sleep. Ah, they could already imagine it. 

It brings a smile on their face, even humming a bit at the thought of doing it. It’s amazing how love can make humans feel such things, no?

Koga Oogami is a creature who radiates warmth and love in literally everything he does unlike them who could be comparable to a black hole whose only purpose is to suck life out of others. Yet, after all the time they’ve spent with Koga, it seems like they never seemed to extinguish any of his charms. In fact, it seems that _they_ were the one transformed over time to be able to live beside their beloved. 

And as a price for the transformation, any minute spent without the presence of their beloved makes them feel hollow, isolated. 

Quite some time has passed and Koga is still nowhere to be seen. 

They open their eyes to take a peek, adjusting to the dark for a short while before seeing light coming from the gaps lining their door. “Dearest?” They call out, voice low and soft. 

Rei relies on their keen sense of hearing to hear what could be happening outside the door, reluctant to escape from the comforts of their bed. They hear nothing, which made them worry and take some steps towards the door. “Kogaaa…”

The door creaks softly as they open it, Rei sticks their head outside, blinking eyes adjusting to the light. 

Ah. There he is. 

They silently approached him after going back into their room and getting a shawl, using the piece of cloth to loosely wrap it around the wolf’s shoulder. It appears that Koga has fallen asleep reading an ancient book, text written in Latin. 

At first, Rei was distracted by their beloved’s sleeping figure to notice the familiarity of the book. Watching Koga sleep is not something they do on rare occasions for they believe that the boy always sleeps before them. Rei just finds him captivating in every state he’s in.

They took notice of its title when they slid the book out of Koga’s grasp, careful not to wake him up. Sleepy red eyes went wide awake once they saw their family name as they flipped through its pages. Faded bits of memories, ones that include seeing this and many more in their family archive became clear on their mind the moment they started skimming through its contents.

In time, they gave up trying to finish its preface; Rei had read it all before, after all. They lean their body to the direction of the desk, tempted to sit on it instead as their fingers make their way through the fluff of Koga’s hair. 

“ _How did you get ahold of this book, my love?_ ” is what they would like to ask if the young man is awake and able to answer them without lies. 

But that is a question reserved for the future. 

For now, Rei has to make sure that Koga will sleep comfortably tonight. It is 03:44, as their wall clock says. He — no, both of them still have time before they wake up tomorrow morning in preparation for their unit practice. Rei never lost their infamous superhuman strength reserved for creatures like him, so carrying him to bed is an easy task. 

—

Perhaps they’ll ask their dear little brother if they have any idea related to the book soon. Something doesn’t seem right here.


	2. ii.

The scenery near the docks is lovely, Rei thinks, putting down their cup of Earl Grey tea on the wooden table. The atmosphere smells of the sea, too, and they have seen tourists come and go while they wait for their dear brother to meet him. This is a rather famous tea shop here, after all. New, yes, but Rei has heard of its growing reputation ever since the infamous Ritsu Sakuma started this business a year ago. 

Speaking of which, Rei got a business card out of their coat, staring at the address printed on it intently. They shift their eyes to the one displayed on their mobile phone afterward, checking if they are pointing to the same place. Their ruby eyes also caught sight of the time, noticing it change from  _ 17:30 _ to  _ 17:31 _ . 

A sigh escapes their lips, but not before they take one more sip from their cup of tea.

Their cup was almost empty when their younger brother emerged from the entrance of the tea shop, a hastily worn black sweater over a shirt that looks strangely similar to the one they once saw a colleague of theirs, Izumi Sena, wear before.

Another sip. Rei knows better than to involve themselves in their dear brother’s love life and his many boyfriends.

“ _ Oniichan. _ ”

“ _ Ritsu. _ ” They offer a smile, setting the cup back on the table and crossing their legs. It has been quite a long time since the two of them got to talk to each other personally, even if Eichi Tenshouin already declared that the people working under Ensemble Square must not be bothered outside work. But of course, that did not stop strangers — whether they may be disowned relatives, fans, random passersby, to flock around them if given the chance.

Luckily for them, this tea shop may be famous but its customers are kind enough to respect boundaries. 

_ “So what brings you here, Oniichan?” _ Rei almost smiles at the mention of ‘Oniichan’, as opposed to the one he used to call them before.  _ “I didn’t peg you as the type to drink tea.” _

_ “There seems to be a lack of tomato products in your shop, Ritsu, so I have no choice but to choose from what your menu has to offer.”  _ They pout, pulling out a heavy hardbound book from their brown satchel, one that the younger man glances at from the corner of his eye before focusing on his brother’s face again. 

_ “But other than that, surely Ritsu knows that I didn’t come here to complain at his menu options.”  _ Tracing the calligraphy on the cover with one finger while eyes continuously studying on how Ritsu reacts… Yes, Ritsu has something to do with this.

They watch him avert his gaze the moment he notices that he is being watched, taking interest in the marble fountain near the shop. 

_ “Ritsu,” _

_ “Do you know how Koga managed to get this book about our ancestors from the family’s private library?” _

The air is still, and it was clear for Rei that there was tension hanging around despite Ritsu’s languid response of  _ “No idea.”  _

Rei needs no lie detector machine to sense that their brother is clearly lying.

Seeing that the older vampire is unimpressed with their wide red eyes, waiting for an additional answer, he adds,  _ “Maybe he asked that guitar teacher of his before to get it for him? She is a part of the Sakuma family, after all.” _

Closing his eyes, sighing when the cup of tea was lifted up again, only lowered down when it had already been emptied.  _ “She is hardly a part of our kin, my sweet dear Ritsu. Mixed vampire blood flows through her veins and I have not caught a glimpse of her in one of our family gatherings. I can sense that she has not tasted human blood yet, unlike us vampires.” _

_ “In other words, she’s human, Ritsu.” _

_ “And so are  _ **_we_ ** _.” _

There are changes visible in the knight’s tone and expression. Ritsu looking annoyed at them is not a rare sight, especially when the topic they’re handling is not a new one. 

And so, he continues.  _ “We are humans, Anija. We are no longer sick brainwashed children shackled by our stupid family and their traditions. And if one of us were able to get that —”  _ Ritsu points a finger at the book that is being implied.  _ “thing out of the library then anybody can, too.” _

Silence.

_ “Is that all you need from me, Oniichan? I have to meet Tsukkipi and Secchan for a date after this.” _

— Ritsu has an eyebrow raised now. Rei just noticed, but it appears that he must’ve had his cheek rest on his hand the entire conversation for their brother sitting right up and crossing his arms caught him by surprise.

They decided to end this interrogation now, keeping all their remaining questions locked up once more but one.

They hold one finger up. _ “A last query, my dear Ritsu.”  _ Rei took Ritsu’s nod as a gesture that gives them permission to do so.

_ “Why would Koga read a book related to our family written in a language I have never thought that he could understand?” _

Sighing, waving a hand in front of his face, an indication that the question is not something Ritsu can answer himself.  _ “Shouldn’t you ask Corgi for that, Oniichan? The languages that your husband knows are not something that his spouse’s brother should know.” _

_ “But Ritsu —” _

The younger idol mimics Rei but places the raised finger on his lips.  _ “You had your answer. No more buts.” _ He watches them shrink on their seat. 

Ritsu takes that as his cue to leave.

After uttering a quick goodbye and  _ “This goes unsaid, but don’t forget to give this tea shop a five-star rating if you ever make a food review on this.” _ , their ruby eyes watch as the silhouette of their brother blends in and disappears among the crowd.

* * *

Ritsu enters a bookshop nearby that's owned by a dear friend of his. Fishing out his phone out of his pocket while ignoring the vexed look the said friend gives him for entering uninvited, Ritsu types a quick message.

_ “Corgi, _

_ Watch out.” _


End file.
